This invention relates generally to dishwashers, and, more particularly, to utilizing a turbidity sensor to facilitate avoiding component degradation.
Known dishwasher systems include a main pump assembly and a drain pump assembly for circulating and draining wash fluid within a wash chamber located in a cabinet housing. The main pump assembly feeds washing fluid to various spray arm assemblies for generating washing sprays or jets on dishwasher items loaded into one or more dishwasher racks disposed in the wash chamber. Fluid sprayed onto the dishwasher items is collected in a sump located in a lower portion of the wash chamber, and water entering the sump is filtered through one or more coarse filters to remove soil and sediment from the washing fluid.
In the event that no or insufficient water flow exists in the dishwasher when a water valve between a water source and the main pump assembly is open, components of the dishwasher can degrade as a result of energizing the pump. For example, the pump seal, the lower spray arm, and the tub itself can degrade in the event that the pump is energized when no, or insufficient, water is flowing to the dishwasher.
In one aspect, a dishwasher comprising a control mechanism coupled to a sensor for generating an output representative of an amount of water in the dishwasher water is provided. The dishwasher comprises a tub and a fluid circulation assembly for circulating water in the tub. The control mechanism is configured to determine whether sufficient water is in the tub and whether to terminate a current was cycle if insufficient water is not present in the tub.
In another aspect, a method for controlling operation of a dishwasher is provided. The dishwasher comprises a tub, a sensor in flow communication with the tub, and a fluid circulation assembly for circulating water in the tub. The method comprising the steps of determining whether sufficient water is in the tub based on an output signal from the sensor, and if insufficient water is in the tub, terminating a current wash cycle.
In yet another aspect, a kit comprising a turbidity sensor for coupling to a tub of a dishwasher is provided. The sensor is configured to couple to a control mechanism comprising a processor programmed to determine whether sufficient water is in the tub based on an output of the sensor.